


Summer

by calmdowncold



Series: Seasons Demons [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Choking, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: 3/4 done with this series! I'm gonna miss it when its done!





	Summer

Every door in the house was open. 

Since the air conditioner was busted, Sami and Finn were attempting to ventilate the house any way possible before the repairman came. However, Mother Nature was not on their side and provided another day completely without wind, hanging the sun high as it could be in the sky. 

Sami tutted around the kitchen in his track pants and tank top, grabbing this and that ingredient from the fridge. He sighed with relief every time he was able to poke his head into the cool, artificial air. Reaching for the bottom drawer, he recovered a head of lettuce, a pack of bell peppers, some mushrooms, and a cucumber. 

On the kitchen table, he had already chopped up a chicken breast that he surprisingly grilled all by himself. Even more impressive was that he had only dry-heaved twice while preparing the meat. 

Normally, he’d have some music playing to sing along to while he cooked, but didn’t bother today since he could hear Finn’s music coming from the basement. Avenged Sevenfold’s ‘ _City Of Evil_ ’ was rattling the speakers down there, however not nearly as loud as the thuds and booms coming from Finn himself hitting the punching bag. 

Summertime was the most exciting time of year for Finn. The Demon blood coursing through his veins caused for vibrant attitudes and seemingly endless energy. Once Sami heard the first cicada cry of the season, he knew it would be any minute before Finn was stripping down to his shorts to run around the neighborhood, well into the evening hours. 

Sami always tried to tag along, but found he vastly preferred being the meal preparer, like now, or the bath drawer, or the naked-body-ogler. 

Humming, Sami washed and chopped up the veggies. As he mixed them all up in a big bowl, he noticed the music become clearer as Finn’s motions stopped. It was only a few minutes, of course, before new noise started up. The thuds were replaced with clangs as Finn had moved on to the weight bench. 

Glancing at the clock, Sami considered leaving him be for another 15 minutes, but decided that feeding his boyfriend was of utmost importance.

Not to mention, he was kind of exhausted with being alone.

He trotted down the side door to the basement. Steps were concrete at first, then turned to padded mats that Finn had laid out when first designing his home gym. 

As predicted, Finn was past the treadmill, past the punching bag, and had assumed the perfect power clean position, holding a massive weight by mere fingertips. He knelt into his squat, and as his legs straightened out, gave out a little noise.

“ _Hup!_ ” 

It had to be a mixture of a yell and a grunt, maybe. Sami wasn’t sure, but he really liked it, regardless of what it was. 

“Honey?” He yelled over the music. 

“ _Hup!!_ ” Another squat. 

“Baby?” A little louder. 

“Hang on!.... _Hup!_ ” Finn called back without turning around. Sami couldn’t hold in a snort of a laugh. 

“You’re doing it again!” Sami giggled. 

In a huff, Finn dropped the weight, letting it bounce off the matted floor. He brushed sweat from his forehead off on his palm, since he had no shirt to wipe on. 

“What am I doin’?” He asked, breathless. 

“You’re making the ‘hoop’ noise!” 

“No, not once.” Finn snatched a water bottle from the floor and took a chug. “What’s up, hon?”

“Come upstairs and eat your lunch.” Sami asked. 

“Oh, okay… I will, babe, just lemme get this last set out!” Finn said, ignoring Sami’s request and heading back towards his weights. 

Sami’s nose wrinkled. 

There Finn went, getting back into position and executing another perfect lift. Sami padded over to the radio and turned the music all the way down, earning a sideways glare.

“Hey. You have to eat, come along now. You can finish this later.” 

Finn made a face, but must have decided against arguing and followed Sami upstairs. 

At the kitchen table, Finn attacked the fresh salad right as it was placed in front of him, like a rabid dog. His fork made a ‘ _clink!_ ’ with every stab into the bowl. Sami watched him consume every bit of vitamin and protein before he had finished the second bite of his own meat-less salad. 

“Delicious. Thank you, I love you.” Finn wiped his mouth again and stood up to wash the bowl, emptied in record time. “I t’ink I’m gonna go on a run now.” 

Sami dropped his fork, suddenly furious. 

“I’m not even half done!” He exclaimed, mouth full. 

“Erm… okay?” Finn’s brow furrowed with confusion over the outburst. 

“No, no!” Sami pointed with his fork to the chair opposing his at the table. “You’re gonna sit and talk to me!” 

It came off more annoyed than playful; more a command than a request. 

Blinking, Finn obeyed and took his seat back, although obviously not understanding Sami’s point. 

“I haven’t gotten to speak to you all day!” Sami offered an explanation to his sudden snapping. 

“I’ve just been in the basement, you could have come down?” 

“I try to talk to you and you ignore me!” Sami heard his voice getting high. 

“Well…” Finn ran fingers through his hair, ruffling it. “I don’t mean to, darlin’, I’m just focused on what I’m doing.”

“Can you focus on me?” Sami said, apathetic to how whiny he sounded. “I made you lunch so we could sit and eat together and now you’re off again after like, half a minute!” 

Finn pouted. “I’m sorry, baby…” 

Sami felt a wave of guilt wash over his brattiness. Finn wasn’t at fault for his mannerisms and how his ancestry affected him- he shouldn’t be yelled at for it. 

“God.” Sami covered his face with his hands. “No, please don’t apologize. I’m sorry. I’m just fucking… I miss you.” 

“I miss you.” Finn agreed and reached over to cup one of Sami’s hands. “I didn’t mean ta ignore ya, love.” 

“I know you didn’t. Sorry I’m so needy.” 

“Yer not needy. Yer lovely.” Finn squeezed his hand. “But if ya miss me so much, and you’ve got all this aggression pent up, why don’cha come downstairs and box wit’ me?” 

Sami chewed another salad bite. “Hah. No thanks. But since _you_ have all this energy, maybe there’s something else we can do together?” 

He waggled an eyebrow. 

“Oh… You wanna come wit’ me on that run?” Finn asked. 

“Uh, no.” 

“Okay… You wanna go swimming?” 

Sami shook his head, cheeks full. 

“Um… Hiking?” 

Sami shook his head and wiped his mouth on a napkin, now impatiently tapping his foot. 

“Oh, I know! You wanna try that new hipster yoga place downtown!” 

“Finnie!” Sami laughed. “First of all, I am _not_ a hipster. Secondly, I’m trying to seduce you. Can’t believe you didn’t catch that.” 

Finn’s eyes grew wide. “OH. I see… I’m not used to ya being subtle. Yer usually pretty upfront about wantin’ to be fucked, is all.”

Clicking his tongue, Sami stood from the table and put his bowl away in the sink, summoning for Finn to follow him. 

“An’ just so ya know…” Finn took Sami into his arms and kissed him, “Ya don’t hav’ta seduce me. I want you all the time, you know dat.” 

Sami kissed him back. “Let’s burn off some of that energy of yours, eh?” 

Finn’s smile looked more like the Demon’s snarl. “No more subtlety, baby boy. You tell me exactly what you want.” 

“I wanna be fucked.” Sami said matter-of-factly. Finn leaned in to take Sami’s bottom lip in his mouth and bite. 

“How do you wanna be fucked?” He asked. The familiar rumblings of purring had started in his throat. 

Sami didn’t answer with words, instead pulled Finn closer to his chest and kissed him fiercely, turning the purrs quickly into growls. 

Hands everywhere, they raced back to the bedroom, leaving clothing items strewn all across the floor, the furniture. 

Once inside the room, Finn pushed Sami so he tripped backwards into their bed. Ripping the bedside table drawer open, he recovered a bottle of lube, snapped it open and poured the stuff along his fingers. 

“What are you gonna do to me, Demon boy?” Sami teased with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Demon boy?” Finn crawled into the bed over Sami, who promptly spread his thighs open. Finn wasted no time in sliding two lube-slicked fingers into Sami’s asshole, making him gasp. 

“Where I come from, I’m the fucking Prince. Show some respect.” 

“Make me.” Sami said between breaths. Finn had taken a grip of one of Sami’s thick thighs for leverage as he fucked in with his fingers. “Is that all you can do for me?”

“God, yer so fuckin-” Finn snarled and moved himself closer so Sami was nearly sat in his lap. With this angle, he moved his shoulder along with his wrist to make deeper, more impactful motions inside. He could tell that Sami wanted to moan, but was holding all noise as if he felt no pleasure at all.

Finn continued for a minutes more, until he recognized the way that Sami’s fists gripped at the bed sheets beneath him- a dead give-away that he was about to come. Instantly, he removed his fingers and was rewarded with the whines that he craved. 

“Hey, no!” Sami sat up, breathless now. “Please keep going!” 

Finn bared his teeth. “You said ‘make me’ show some respect, didn’t you?”

Sami’s jaw dropped, as if he’d never expected his brattiness to betray him someday. Finn recovered the lube bottle and drizzled a generous amount along the length of his hardened cock. He caught Sami staring. 

“You want this, don’t ya?” Finn took his turn to tease. 

Sami nodded, a defiant smirk stuck on his face. 

“Use your words or you’ll get nothing.” Finn said, voice low. 

Sami tried his best to glare angrily while he admitted, “I want that.” 

“What?” Finn pretended to be deaf. 

“I want that.” 

“What do you want?” He made a quizzical face. 

Sami got up on his knees to properly articulate his feelings, right into Finn’s face. 

“I want. That fucking dick. Now.” 

Finn, now more Demon than man, smiled. 

“Good boy.” 

Summoning his abnormal strength, he pushed Sami back down to the bed. Making his home between the open legs, Finn used one hand to line his dick up where it belonged. After he’d pushed inside, both hands were locked into Sami’s, stretched out over his head. 

Finn fucked wildly, right from the start. Sami couldn’t keep his bratty bravado up and gave in to Finn’s request of using his words. In a voice masked by lust and pleasure, he finally moaned and whimpered, bucking his hips up to meet Finn’s thrusting. 

“Please… harder, please… Baby…” 

Finn took his hands away from Sami’s to grip his summer-slimmed hips, feeling more bone than the layer of squish he was used to. The Demon roared with dismay for the missing love-handles. Finn missed them too, but instead of lamenting, admired the little abominels that shown through Sami’s solar plexus. 

No matter how much weight Sami lost or how many crunches he did, however, he could never quite lose the bit of fat right beneath his navel. Finn took pride in its beauty and how it shook now as he pounded in. 

Giving his focus back to Sami’s gorgeous face, he noticed the chocolatey brown eyes start to roll back and nearly cross; another dead give-away for Sami’s orgasms. 

He released Sami’s hips and pulled away, removing himself from the bed completely. 

“What?! No! No, Finnie, please, give it back!” Sami panted, sounding desperate.

“On your tummy. Now.” Finn opened the first drawer of their shared clothes dresser and snatched out one of Sami’s ties. 

“What are you gonna do?” 

“I said _now_.” Finn growled. 

Sami complied, turning over to rest on his knees and forearms. Finn was on him again, biting the tie while using his hands to pull Sami’s arms back behind him. 

“Keep your hands here.” Finn said, muffled. He took the tie from his mouth and used it to bind Sami’s wrists together, right at the small of his back. 

“Oh my god…” Sami whispered, accidentally letting on to how turned on he was. 

Finn climbed back into bed. Unable to resist what was right before him, he gave Sami’s ass an open-palmed smack, immediately forming a bright red hand print on the pale skin. Sami yelped at the contact, but did not shy away. Instead, he tried to scoot back on his knees, moving closer. Finn smirked and gave him more stiff-handed smacks until Sami’s entire ass was red and he was reduced to begging for more dick. 

Finn was perfectly lined up already, but he paused as an idea struck. Snaking a forearm around Sami’s collarbone, he applied pressure until his boyfriend audibly gasped. 

Not wanting to break character but needing permission to continue, Finn whispered “Is this okay?” 

“Fuck yes, fucking choke me.” Sami said through gritted teeth. 

“Good boy.” Finn repeated. He grabbed the knot made by the tie and yanked back so Sami’s shoulders were pressed against his own chest. Replacing the forearm with a firm hand, he closed his fingers around Sami’s presented throat and fucked in, _hard_.

Sami gasped and moaned and made his demands, even with the restrictions on his voice. 

“Faster, Fin...nie… Fast… Do it hard...er” 

Finn kept a steady pace, filling the room with musical smacks from their bodies hitting over and over. 

“Does that feel good?” He whispered in Sami’s ear. 

“Y-y-yes.” Sami answered, stuttering along with the thrusts that rocked his body. 

“Who makes you feel so good?” Finn asked, giving the cartilage a lick. 

“F-Finnie d-does.” Sami accented his answer with a high moan. 

“Who’s Finnie?” He asked, releasing Sami’s throat to hold his bound wrists with both hands.

“M-my baby… m-my p-Prince.” 

“That’s right.” Finn said. Feeling both himself and Sami growing close, he kept at it until Sami’s whole body tensed up from the orgasm he was finally allowed to have. A moan and a shriek of Finn’s name narrated his bliss. Mere moments went on until Finn was biting down into Sami’s shoulder and filling him up with come. 

Both bodies fell to the bed, sweaty and flushed. Usually, it took a few moments before they could breathe or think clearly but Finn tore himself away from weariness and untied Sami’s wrists.

Sami rolled over to rest on his back, breathing heavily. Finn climbed on top of him, gently now. 

“Was that too much?” He mumbled. 

“Oh, no…” Sami’s sleepiness gave way to a satisfied smile. “That was perfect.” 

“Not too hard?” Finn asked, needing to be certain. 

“No, my love… Perfect.” Sami nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment so he could listen to Finn breathe, but it soon turned into the never-fail purring. 

Before the temptation of a nap consumed him, Sami thought of something. 

“Baby?” 

“Yes, my love?” 

“Are you really the Prince? Where you come from?” 

“Ah…” Finn chuckled a little. “Yes. I was.”

“Was?” Sami sat up, resting on his forearms and opening his eyes to see a humbled type look on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Yeah, was. I gave that up when I chose to live here instead.” 

“Well.” Sami suggested. “Couldn’t you just go back?” 

“Nah.” Finn shook his head. 

“Why not, baby?” 

With a patient smile, Finn brushed red curls from Sami’s forehead. 

“Because goin’ back would require leaving you… Something I’ll never even consider doin’.” 

Sami’s eyes widened. Unable to think of an adequate answer, he leaned in to kiss Finn’s full lips, slowly and passionately now, giving him all the love he could muster. 

It was just before sunset now, making him wonder exactly how long they’d been playing. Sami concluded that the summer sun must be envious of Finn, since nothing else in the world could seem hotter or brighter in comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/4 done with this series! I'm gonna miss it when its done!


End file.
